Não é Normal
by F. Lovett
Summary: Cheio de ouvir as besteiras que sua família falava sobre seus amigos, Sirius decide ir embora, deixando Bellatrix sozinha como nunca esteve antes. Sua dor por não vê-lo mais na mesma casa parece aumentar a cada dia que passa.


Bellatrix. Como um nome de uma estrela poderia resumir uma garota que tinha tudo para ter a vida que sonhou, mas que seria capaz de deixar tudo de lado por uma palavra chamada "segurança"?

Pois foi o que aconteceu com uma bruxa que estava prestes a começar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Uma garota que tinha seu primo, aquele que considerara o seu mais odiado – mas que, por alguma razão passara a despertar alguns arrepios e "coisas estranhas" ultimamente – praticamente babando aos seus pés.

Isso sem contar que, algumas vezes isso também acontecia com ela. Não era raro ver Bellatrix tendo acesso de ciúmes quando o via com alguma aluna da Grifinória andando por aí. Essa era mais uma característica dessa sonserina, não gostava de dividir nada com ninguém, portanto seu primo era apenas sua propriedade.

Mas tudo isso pareceu ter sido apenas devaneios dela quando notou que alguém estava arrastando uma mala bem à sua frente, fazendo questão de fazer o maior barulho para todos na casa dos Black ouvirem. Era Sirius Black, seu primo, decidido a ir embora para nunca mais pôr os pés naquela casa. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas olhando para Bellatrix como se encontrasse nela o seu refúgio, mas ela não o olhava da mesma forma. Estava fria e cheia de rancor. Não queria derramar uma lágrima sequer por ele. Não queria voltar a sofrer por ele. Mas quem ela estava querendo enganar? Por dentro chorava ainda mais que o primo. Queria, mais do que tudo, ir embora com ele, mas não podia. Sabia que correria perigo se fugisse com ele. Sua vida de luxo não seria mais a mesma. Ela não teria _segurança_.

_**Porque toda vez que você sai, parte de mim também se vai**_

_**Isso não é normal**_

Depois daquilo, Bellatrix prometeu a si mesma que não sofreria mais por homem nenhum. Talvez, até, nem por ela mesma.

Mas não foi tão fácil quanto parecia. No dia seguinte, talvez até involuntariamente, ela seguiu até o quarto dele na esperança de vê-lo, mas ele não estava mais lá. E então sentiu um aperto no coração como nunca sentira antes. Ela o perdera. Ele se fora e não voltaria mais.

_**Saiba que um dia sem você é uma eternidade para mim**_

_**Isso não é normal**_

O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado naquele quarto bagunçado. Era só ela fechar os olhos e começava a imaginá-lo ali, diante dela, com aquele seu sorriso maroto que só ele fazia. Foi quando Bellatrix percebeu que superar a ida dele poderia ser mais difícil do que tudo que já fizera na vida.

Não dava para não pensar nele, porque tudo naquela casa fazia Bellatrix voltar seus pensamentos para o primo. E ao fechar os olhos ela se lembrava de tudo o que acontecera entre eles, um flashback tomou conta da sua mente e ela se lembrou de tudo como se tivesse acontecido há um dia.

Eles estavam sozinhos nos jardins da casa, quando ele se adiantou e tomou as mãos dela nas dele, olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que não estavam sendo observados e então lhe deu um beijo.

- Por que você não assume que gosta de mim, hein? – perguntou ele, com seus lábios bem próximos aos ouvidos da garota que se derretia quando ele fazia isso.

- Porque a gente nunca ia dar certo, Sirius – disse ela. – Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Não.

_**Então você me disse "nunca vai dar certo"**_

_**Eu te respondo "tem que confiar em mim"**_

_**Mais uma vez, sei que errei**_

_**Não jogue fora algo assim tão bom**_

Era sempre a mesma resposta. Bellatrix nunca confiava em ninguém, mas em relação a Sirius essa questão ficava meio vaga, porque ambos sabiam que ela confiava, só não foram espertos o bastante para admitir isso.

- Eu posso te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sabia?

E Bellatrix, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, abriu um sorriso, agradecendo por ele não estar olhando para ela.

_**Prometo que essa é a última promessa**_

_**E se depender de mim você nunca mais vai sofrer**_

_**Não quero te perder mais uma vez**_

Depois da despedida silenciosa, Bellatrix o viu no Expresso de Hogwarts, enquanto embarcava com suas irmãs e ele embarcava com o tal do Potter. Foi quando ela chegou à conclusão de que o primo fugira para a casa dele.

Por um momento, Bellatrix achou que ele viria falar com ela, pois seus olhares se encontraram por um bom tempo e ela podia acreditar que ele dera um meio sorriso e que ela quase retribuiu.

Parecia uma tortura, bem pior que a Maldição Cruciatus. Ter que se conformar em apenas vê-lo, só que o evitando o máximo de vezes possível. O fato era que nenhum doa dois queria isso e nem tinham motivos suficientes para se evitarem assim. Ele se fora porque seus princípios para com sua família eram opostos, e ela nunca deixou de gostar dele por causa disso. Só que agora estava noiva de outro e apostar em mais uma tentativa na loucura de ficar com Sirius parecia algo meio suicida.

_**O tempo todo, o tempo todo é tempo demais**_

_**Não é pra sempre, o pra sempre, sempre se vai**_

_**Nem tudo que acaba tem final**_

Foi quando em um dia de aula normal, depois do almoço, enquanto Bellatrix vagava em um corredor quase deserto, foi puxada para um corredor sem saída. Agora não havia ninguém além deles.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso.

- Apenas o que eu acho que é certo – disse ele, passando a segurá-la pela cintura. – E não importa o que você acha. Eu sei.

_**Lembra, você me disse "nunca vai dar certo"**_

_**OK, mas pense nisso, o que é certo para mim**_

_**Pode não ser pra você**_

_**Deixe o futuro pra depois**_

- Mas Sirius, eu...

- Não interessa, Bella – disse ele, interrompendo-a. – Não importa se você vai casar daqui a um ano ou um dia. Isso não me impede de querer ter você pelo menos até você sair daqui. Isso não me impede de querer te amar.

_**Não vai ser como recomeçar do nada, pois**_

_**Nada pode mudar o que já começou**_

_**Então faça agora tudo isso valer à pena**_

E sem conseguir mais lutar, seus lábios se encontraram, depositando todo o tempo perdido desde o dia em que ele resolvera ir embora. Dessa vez eles sabiam que não podiam ter esperanças para o futuro. Já estava tudo decidido. Mas eles não queriam pensar nisso. Não queriam perder o tempo pensando no futuro e deixar de aproveitar o presente, que, nesse caso, estava bem mais interessante. Estavam juntos mais uma vez, como se tivessem dado mais uma vez um início e que dessa vez ninguém se machucaria no fim.

E assim os dias foram se passando: sempre que tinha tempo, eles se encontravam em algum lugar onde ninguém os encontraria, aproveitando o máximo possível o tempo que tinham para ficar juntos, pois sabiam que agora seu tempo tinha um limite.

Mas ao passar dos dias, ela sempre sentia aquela dorzinha no peito ao vê-lo indo embora, sabendo que depois chegaria um dia em que ela iria para nunca mais voltar.

_**Porque toda vez que você sai, parte de mim também se vai**_

_**Isso não é normal**_


End file.
